Mira (Dark Empire)
is an artificial demon created by Towa. In the manga, after Mira's destruction at the hands of Xeno Trunks, Mira (Dark Empire) appears to help Towa against Dark Broly. Putine believes this Mira to be another Mira created by Towa and not the one destroyed by Xeno Trunks. It is currently unknown if this is indeed a second Mira, or the original who was somehow revived. Appearance Mira does not wear Time Breaker armor, instead wearing a red outfit with the Time Breaker symbol on his chest. Personality This version of Mira has the same personality as the main Mira. Biography Background When Mira and Towa went back to the Battle of Namek to obtain the Dark Dragon Ball in Xeno Frieza's possession, Mira was destroyed by Xeno Trunks. Based on Putine's speculation, Towa created this Mira as a replacement. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the manga, Mira suddenly emerges from out of the shadows after Towa has been knocked down by Dark Broly. Salsa notes that Mira had previously been destroyed by Xeno Trunks and Putine says that this may be another Mira created by Towa. This Mira merges with Towa and transforms, vowing to protect her from harm. He then proceeds to battle evenly with Dark Broly. Xeno Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and enters the battle. After some time the three warriors fire their strongest attacks at each other which for Mira is the Peeler Storm. As a result, Xeno Goku and Dark Broly are knocked unconscious while Mira remains standing, separate from Towa once more. He grabs the final Dark Dragon Ball that fell from Dark Broly's chest and picks up Towa stating that the match it over. He appears once again along with the rest of the Demon Gods when Mechikabura is using Dark Shenron to have his youth restored and attempts to buy as much time for his master as possible by holding off the Time Patrol. He becomes trapped in a barrier created by Chamel in order to buy Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta time to fuse then briefly battles Super Saiyan Xeno Gohan afterwards. Power After absorbing Towa to fight Dark Broly, Mira proves to be a match for him. He participates in a three way battle between himself, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Dark Broly - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. Mira defuses with Towa as a result of the final beam struggle but remains conscious unlike the other two. In his base form he is able to dodge an energy wave from Super Saiyan Xeno Gohan. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dark Kamehameha' - Mira's version of the Kamehameha, filled with dark energy. *'Absorption' - Used to absorb Towa. *'Peeler Storm' - Mira creates several razor blade-like Energy Discs that rip through a targeted opponent and their allies. One of Final Form Mira's techniques. Forms and Transformations Towa absorbed In ''Dragon Ball Heroes, Mira possess a near identical form to his apparent predecessors' Final Form called . This form is identical to the Final Form, but is gained from only absorbing Towa and not Tokitoki's egg, the golden Time Breaker symbol on his chest also does not connect and thus does not become a true infinity symbol. Additionally some art and cards depict Mira with his normal skin color instead of Towa's lighter blue. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Mira: Dark Empire (Towa Absorbed) vs. Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dark Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *Mira: Dark Empire and Towa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Gotenks *Mira: Dark Empire, Towa (Demon God), Dabura (Demon God) vs. Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name is an anagram for mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. References Site Navigation es:Nuevo Mira Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Demons Category:Time Breakers Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains